<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tomato by animomma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849437">Tomato</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma'>animomma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Grapefruit, M/M, Smut, gerita - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy sees a video on the internet and gets ideas for his love life.</p><p>Poor Germany.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fruit Bowl</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tomato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Germany knocked on the door of Italy’s house. He fidgeted nervously as he waited, slightly uncomfortable in his suit jacket. Italy had said that he had a special surprise, and Germany hadn’t been entirely sure how to interpret that. He had spent most of the afternoon trying to figure it out, and in the end had decided that he should come prepared. So he had made sure to dress up nicely, just in case the surprise was a romantic dinner, and arrived early to his boyfriend’s house. </p><p>He wasn’t given much time to be nervous about the surprise. As soon as he knocked, a flurry of steps sounded from the other side of the door, and within seconds it was flung open. Italy grinned at him and squealed, “Germany! I’m so glad to see you! Come in!” He was seized by the arm and dragged into Italy’s house. As soon as they were both inside, Italy used his hold on Germany’s arm to drag him down and plant a kiss firmly on his lips. </p><p>Germany’s eyes widened as Italy deepened the kiss. Oh. So this was what Italy had called him over for. He smiled a little into their kiss as Italy led them backwards down the hallway, stumbling adorably. Germany did his best to guide his boyfriend safely into the bedroom without mishap as Italy worked at undoing his pants. Once they reached the bed safely Italy broke away and rotated them around, yanking Germany’s underwear and pants down and pushing him into a seated position. He didn’t bother removing his clothes the rest of the way, instead kneeling on the floor and reaching under the bed as Germany watched him with interest. </p><p>After a few seconds of scrabbling, Italy produced a thin strip of white cloth, and stood up. He smiled sweetly and said, “Can I put this on you? I want this to be a surprise.”</p><p>Completely captivated, Germany nodded. He probably would allow Italy to do all sorts of things to him right now, if his rising cock had any say. Which it most certainly did.</p><p>The cloth was brought to his eyes, and his boyfriend fumbled adorably for a few seconds before he got it securely attached around his head. Then the hands were released, and there were more shuffling sounds. Germany tried his best to discern what the noises were, but couldn’t make out anything, instead contenting himself to wait. </p><p>“All right, Germany, I’m going to start.” Italy’s voice sounded as cheerful as always, but there was a slight undertone of heat, and perhaps a little bit of nerves layered onto it as well. Germany clenched his teeth, excited to see what his surprise was going to be.</p><p>A slightly cold, very wet object touched the head of his cock. He flinched inadvertently, then tried his best to sit still and pay attention. The object pushed onto him further, and he realized that not only was it wet, it felt very soft, to the point of being almost...mushy? But there were some places where it definitely felt firmer as well, and these scraped along his shaft as the thing was pushed down to the base of his dick, leaving his head and part of the top of him exposed. He felt very confused, and wasn’t sure what to make of the sensations he was experiencing. </p><p>Then the object started to be worked up and down, and he felt the unmistakable presence of his boyfriend’s mouth closing over his tip. Instantly he was locked in a battle of the unpleasantly squishy object at his base, and the soft, warm heat of Italy’s mouth. By now, his curiosity was killing him, and in the end that won out.</p><p>“Italy, what on earth are you doing to me?”</p><p>The mouth popped off of his head, and Italy replied, “It’s something that I saw on the internet. I thought you would like it, Germany. Does it feel good?”</p><p>“I’m...not really sure. Your...your mouth feels good, at least…” Germany felt his face reddening, and was almost glad of the blindfold for a second. But then his brain caught up to his boyfriend’s words, and his suspicion was aroused. “Wait, what do you mean you saw it on the internet? What is it?”</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t want to tell you.”</p><p>“Italy!” Germany’s ire abruptly boiled over, and he reached up to snatch off the blindfold.</p><p>He hadn’t been prepared for the sight that greeted him. His boyfriend was kneeling at his feet, one hand holding a tomato on his dick.</p><p>He stared at the scene for a moment, unable to fully comprehend what was going on. Finally, he spoke. “Italy.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Am I seeing things, or is that a tomato on my penis?”</p><p>Italy looked a little worried now. “Yes, it is, but it’s supposed to be a grapefruit. But I didn’t have any grapefruits, so I figured that a tomato would work too. The video said that it would make it feel like you were doing me and getting a blow job at the same time!”</p><p>Germany put his head in his hand and tried desperately to control his temper. He sighed, and looked up at his boyfriend. “Italy, get that thing off of my dick right now,” he said in a dangerously low voice. </p><p>With a yip, Italy quickly snatched the tomato off and put it on the floor. Germany stood up slowly, staring his boyfriend directly in the eye until he was standing erect. “Italy, I’m not sure what shitty porn sites you’re watching, but make sure that you never look at them again. Now I’m going to have to teach you to behave properly in bed.” Reaching down, he snatched Italy up, spreading his legs so that they rested on either side of his hips. Locking his lips fiercely on Italy’s, he enjoyed the small yelp that was muffled by their kiss.</p><p>He was going to make sure to love Italy so well that he’d never think of trying a ridiculous gimmick like this again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>